


The many faces of Tapping, part nineteen: Nate's mom in "Kid Cannabis"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [19]
Category: amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Series: The many faces of Tapping [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045313
Kudos: 3





	The many faces of Tapping, part nineteen: Nate's mom in "Kid Cannabis"

New chapter in this series means a new tutorial tested, this was about creating a background from scratch, which has been great fun :D 

.


End file.
